Treasure
by Wolvess
Summary: This was adopted from StarAngel Caelum Sunsoar and Animehunter08. rated M. harry accidentally gets turned into a centaur. read to find out what happens who he falls in love with and what will happen to the prophecy Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary:A collection of random pairing drabbles, inspired by Kamerreon and excentrykemuse. A drabble a day keeps the Wrackspurts away. You get to choose the pairings and the themes!

Rules: Review with a pairing and theme you would like to see. Every 50th review i.e. 150th, 200th etc. review will get a one-shot. It doesn't matter which story of mine you reach 50 on! Everyone else who reviews with a pairing and theme will get a drabble. Each drabble/one-shot will have a song that I wrote to and best compliments it. Recommend songs too! This is your chance to see want you want. You can even ask for a glimpse into the future of my other stories. It's all in your hands now.

Warning:Creature SEX (Don't say I didn't warn you!)

Drabble 30: Treasure

_Jayih_ wants _Harry/Firenze_ or _Harry/Griphook_

_Theme_: none

_Song_: Mozart ~ Trans-Siberian Orchestra

Harry lay miserably on the cold forest floor. Well he wasn't lying more like kneeling – which was the source of his ire. Somehow, Ron had mispronounced and misfired (It's a conspiracy I tell you!) a spell in Transfiguration. They were growing trees from apples so don't ask how it became this, but Harry was transfigured into a horse. However, human transfiguration was extremely complex and dangerous and difficult and tons of other things. For Ron to actually get it right was a great feat, but not for Harry. Due to the fact that it was complex, dangerous, difficult, and tons of other things – not to mention the damnable Potter luck – Harry was now stuck half boy (Man!) half horse. In a moment of high emotions, Harry had bolted in the confusion. Not his brightest moment. He now found himself in the Forbidden Forest. Outstanding. Harry had decided the best option was to sit – kneel – tight and wait for the professors to find him.

The sudden rustling of the bushes cause Harry to tense. He relaxed when he saw Firenze emerge from the foliage. "Firenze!" Harry managed to coordinate his four legs enough to wobble up like a young colt.

"Mr. Potter?" The centaur asked in astonishment. "The stars didn't show me _this_." He murmured to himself. Harry was too far away to hear. "What happened to you?"

With a shameful blush, "Ron hit me with a spell." Harry mumbled in embarrassment. Firenze came closer and began to circle the young colt. "Firenze?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I believe you're quite beautiful by our standards." Firenze murmured again to himself. "Tell me Mr. Potter, what is being done to counteract this. You cannot stay here. You are not welcomed by the rest of the herd I'm afraid."

"I don't know," Harry began meekly. Fear settled in. What was he going to do?

"I believe I have a solution," Firenze came forth and cupped Harry's delicate face between his hands. "Will you accept me Harry?"

"Accept you? Of course I accept you." If centaurs could smirk in utter satisfaction, Firenze would have.

"Good," he whispered against Harry's lips and moved the Harry's back. The young boy kept him in sight, not understanding what was going on. Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened. Oh dear! Now he completely understood why people bragged that they 'hung like a horse'. He flushed in embarrassment. "Firenze?" Fear coated his words. "What are you doing?"

"I take thee as thy mate," Firenze declared in the ancient tongue and mounted the boy. Harry whined and tired to move forward, but with strong human arms, Firenze locked the boy in place, reared up and entered Harry all in one smooth motion.

Through the pleasure of the large organ moving and touching places that had never been touched before, Harry both cursed and praised Ron.

The pleasure continued long through the night.

-XD-

The Next Morning

Birds chirped as the sun rose over the trees. The Forbidden Forest actually looked pretty. Rather than the dark and spooky trees, there were flowers and green grass. And in the clearing, two bodies lay tangled lying in the grass.

Harry slowly awoke from his deep slumber. He looked around, confused for only a moment when everything came back to him from last night.

He bolted up from the ground and began pacing around the clearing.

'Damn you Ron! Why did you have to mispronounce the spell? It was a simple _Horesuto _spell', Harry thought to himself.

Green eyes looked back at the horse man who lay asleep on the ground. A blush slowly crept to his face. Last night was the best night of Harry's life. It was the one night where Harry truly felt loved. The Dursley's never loved him. Ron and Hermione loved him but it was only to the extent that friends love each other. But Firenze, he touched something special deep inside of Harry's heart.

The way Firenze touched him made him feel like he could stay that way forever. Last night was his first time too.

Harry gazed sadly at the form and trotted toward him. He knelt down and kissed the centaur on the lips.

"I'm sorry Firenze. But I have to find my way back to school so that I can be changed back. Last night was truly special and I will never forget it. I do love you, but this can't work", he whispered sadly into his ear.

Harry got up and wiped the tears away. He turned and ran down a path he thought would lead out of the forest. Never looking back, he didn't see two sad eyes following him into the forest.

"No matter what you think Harry, you are my mate. You are my treasure. And even if it takes me one hundred years, I will prove my love to you", Firenze said, as he got up to follow Harry.

-XD-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Harry had been trotting through the woods for several hours now and he was tired. He refused to stop until he reached Hogwarts. He came to a clearing and looked up. To his amazement there was Hogwarts. Standing in her glorious state.

He broke into a gallop until he was at the large doors. He pushed the doors open and trotted inside. That was a mistake. As soon as he opened the doors the students that were around screamed and began running away from him.

"Wait it's me! It's Harry Potter", Harry screamed.

In the entire ruckus, something hit Harry in the back of the neck. Everything began to get dizzy and he passed out of the stone floor.

Firenze P.O.V

I followed my dear Harry through the entire forest. I left my pack to help my dear mate see that I can care for him and protect him. I watch as he ran up the hill to his beloved school.

'Please Harry be careful. Not all wizards are accepting of magical creatures', Firenze silently thought.

I follow him up through the courtyard to the double doors. I barely got passed the fountain when I heard the screaming of students from inside the school. Before I can move I see my poor mate collapse.

"NO! HARRY!" I scream as I try to run to the doors. The doors slammed shut before I could move to help my poor mate. I reared back on my hind legs and began kicking the doors to break them down but nothing worked.

I turned and raced out of the courtyard and began running around the school looking for another entrance. 'I will not leave without my mate!'

End Firenze P.O.V

When Harry woke up, he was bound by rope in the headmaster's office. He looked around groggily and saw Ron, Hermoine, Dumbledore, and Snape and Fudge all standing around the desk. Groaning he tried to sit up but couldn't move very well. At the sound of groaning everyone turned to face him.

"Ah Harry. You're awake," Fudge chuckled nervously shuffling from foot to foot.

"What's going on? I came to get changed back and I'm shot at," Harry said.

Dumbledore started to chuckle. That damn twinkle in his eye began to annoy Harry. He looked around at all of the faces in the room. Hermoine looked sad and had tears in her eyes. Snape held his usual stare. Dumbledore was smiling while Fudge was nervous looking. Finally he came to Ron, another face he and hoped to see sadness because of his situation. After all he did cause it. But all Harry saw was anger and hatred.

"Ron? Why are you looking at me like that? It's me, Harry", he said felling sad.

"Yea I know who you are. Why did you come back? I cast that spell so you would stay away from me and my family! All you ever do is pull everyone around you into danger!" Ron spat at him in disgust.

Harry felt the tears begin to fall. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend had turned on him because of the job he had been given by the Wizarding World.

"Ronald! How can you say that? Harry is the chosen one of course there will be danger around him! But we are friends and we promised to stick together through anything! Have you forgotten that?" Hermoine exclaimed.

Ron just turned and walked toward the door. He froze for a moment and turned back to Harry.

"Why don't you do use all a favor and just die already", he said turning back and walking out of the room.

After the door shut, there was a deep tension in the air. Even Snape was shocked at what Ron had said. Large tears fell from both Hermoine and Harry's eyes. Fudge cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Well then, let's get down to business. Albus I believe you were about to sign the document."

"Oh yes, yes." Albus said as he scribbled his name onto a document.

Through tears Harry looked up. "What document?"

"Well you see Mr. Potter, because of the curse that befell you when Mr. Weasly cast it, made you a magical creature. Under the new law by the Ministry 'All magical creatures must be restricted to a certain area as dictated by the Ministry. Also all magical creatures must sign a waiver stating that they will forfeit all rights to the Ministry. All those who do not comply with these rules shall be destroyed", Fudge proclaimed.

Hermoine, Harry, and Snape gasped in shock of the new rule. Dumbledore didn't even react; he just kept humming and signing the paper.

"Alright now Mr. Potter, I need your signature on this paper and we'll get you relocated to a safer spot." Fudge said levitating Harry to him.

Harry struggled in mid air trying to break free. Hermoine rushed forward to grab the document but she was hit with a stunner by Dumbledore. Snape moved to try and help them both but was also hit with a stunner.

"Professor! Why did you do that? I thought you cared about me. If you did then you wouldn't be doing this!" Harry screamed.

"Harry, my dear boy, I'm sorry but this is the law. You may be the Chosen One but you really are rather useless as a centaur. Trust me my dear boy, it is better this way", Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle and smile on his face.

Suddenly Snape sprang up from the ground and stunned both Fudge and Dumbledore. Harry collapsed onto the ground and got up on his hoofs. Snape grabbed Hermoine and started towards the door.

"Come on Potter, we've got to get out of here now!" Snape yelled as he opened the door.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Once the door was open he bolted out of the room and down the stairs with Snape following close behind him. Students were running and screaming. Professors were coming out of their classrooms and firing spells at them. Hogwarts sensed that her favorite student was in trouble and she opened the giant doors for him and protected them from the spells. As they were running to the grounds, a spell got out and hit Snape on the leg. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Hermoine awoke from the jolt by falling. She ran to Snape and helped him up and began running.

"Harry!" someone called to them.

"Firenze!" Harry answered back.

Firenze came rushing to the three, dodging spells. When he came to them he noticed that the professor was injured. He picked up Snape as if he was as light as a pillow while Harry got Hermoine on his back.

"We've got to get out of here! Follow me!" Firenze yelled.

He led them out to the forest and through the dark trees. They ran for what seemed like hours until they came to the clearing where Firenze had found him last night. Severus was put onto the ground where he healed his leg. Hermoine got down and went to his side to try and help him. Firenze scanned the area to make sure no one had followed them. Harry just stood in shock about what just happened.

"We will rest here for a few nights. You all make a fire and get some rest. I'll take first watch tonight", Firenze said before he walked off deeper into the forest.

Harry watched him leave with a longing look. Firenze looked like a regal prince in the glow of the fire. He sighed and turned back to the fire and Severus and Hermoine. They sat in silence for awhile before Harry looked to his former professor.

"Professor, why did you do that? I thought you hated me", Harry asked.

"No Harry, I never hated you per say. When I first saw you I was reminded of the crap your father put me through. I may have been an ass sometimes, but it's my job as a teacher", Severus said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you professor. For saving me and Harry", Hermoine said.

"Please call me Severus. I'm not a professor anymore", Severus stated.

"You are a professor, just currently out of the job", Harry joked to lighten the mood.

And it worked. Both Severus and Hermoine started to laugh. Severus transfigured pillows and blankets for everyone, and then he and Hermoine lie down next to the fire and fell asleep. Once they were asleep, Harry got up and grabbed the two remaining blankets and pillows and walked off where Firenze went earlier. After walking a short distance Harry found him. If Harry thought he looked sexy in the fire light, then Firenze was a god in the moonlight.

The proud centaur glistened in the moonlight. The strong muscles in his back and arms flexed as he listened for approaching danger. His strong horse back and legs standing strong and proud ready to chase away danger. A faint blush crept to his cheeks as Harry had dirty thoughts come to his mind.

'Wait a minute Harry James Potter, this is the man who found you last night and made love to you when you didn't think of wanting it. And yet you're standing here just staring at him. Although he is really cute, strong, and protective.' Harry thought as he approached.

Harry stepped on a twig and it snapped causing Firenze to turn sharply and cock his bow. Once he saw it was Harry, he relaxed and put up the bow. He smiled at him and patted that spot next to him. Harry walked towards him and plopped down next to him.

"I thought you might want a blanket to keep warm. It is chilly out tonight", Harry said as he blushed.

"Yes it is chilly tonight", Firenze said smiling.

They sat in quiet together just gazing at the moonlight. Harry turned his head to look at Firenze and began to speak.

"Firenze I'm sorry for running off. I'm just so confused. This whole thing has my emotions running rampant. I understand if you don't trust me for awhile but I just wanted to let you know that I was sorry", Harry said getting up to head back to camp.

As he turned to go, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist and gently pulls him back. Harry turned and Firenze was already up looking into his eyes. Before he knew it, Firenze was up close to his face, their chests just barely touching. They stared into each others eyes and Firenze slowly leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Harry's.

The kiss was subtle and gentle. Their hearts beat as one. Harry felt his body relax and lean into Firenze while the arms of his love wrapped around him in a gentle hug. They finally broke away when the need for oxygen became too much to bear. Harry collapsed slightly against Firenze's chest. He snuggled into the comforting, strong arms and laid his head on Firenze's chest. He listened to the heartbeat of the man he began to have feelings for.

"Oh Harry, I never lost trust in you. I realize that this whole situation is hard for you to comprehend. And what we shared last night was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. I had hoped that we could continue this relationship. We can take it slow, I don't mind. But please give me the opportunity to show you that I love you and can protect you. I want to be there for you and be the perfect mate for you. Please Harry, let me have the chance to become the husband you always wanted," Firenze whispered.

Harry had tears in his eyes but he nodded. Firenze smiled and led Harry back to where they were sitting before. They sat down and soon Harry fell asleep against Firenze. He smiled and took a blanket and draped it over Harry. Harry used his chest as a pillow. Firenze smiled at his cute treasure before turning back to watch for danger. Nothing the rest of the night disturbed the couple or the two friends by the fire.


End file.
